


For Good

by RosaClearwater



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: If you knew that you would only have one last chance to see a beloved friend again, what would you say?





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Wicked in the sense that the lyrics have captured a lot of memories. But these are all original characters from life. There is a slight change in lyrics, as I’m taking this version from a personal connection.

A safe haven greeted the young woman, a safe haven she knew would never be the same again. Already, the energy of her friend was beginning to drain out of room, even though they were still days from farewell.

 

She could only sit down in grief, letting a flood of emotions take over.

 

_I’ve heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn._

 

The start of the young woman’s journey had been rough, shocking to say the least. No familiarity, no comfort, and no support. 2,000 miles from home, thrown into an environment filled with superficiality and insecurity.

 

Nothing was really a guarantee. Nothing was as sweet or as kind as home had been. It was tolerable, it was an interesting experience, but there was no real reason to stay.

 

Until she met _her_.

 

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them._

_And we help them in return._

“Are you sure I can do this? I really don’t think this is for me.”

 

“Give it a few weeks and, if it’s impossible, we’ll drop the matter.”

 

_Well, I don’t know if I believe that’s true._

Two years of pushing for the best performance. Two years of breathing life into songs, and two years of stretching her vocal cords. Two years of being thrown into uncomfortable roles, of critique, and of relentless progression.

 

            _But I know I’m who I am today, because I knew you._

Never before had it seem like the young woman could hurl herself into performing as much as she had in the last two years. She had slinked across the stage on more than one occasion, spun through the piercing stage lights, and allowed herself to channel her grief into song.

 

            _Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun._

 

High notes that had seemed to exist only in the stratosphere had managed to come down to Earth.

 

            _Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

Obstinacy collided with patience, fear gave way to ripples of confidence.

 

            _Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?_

She still ducked behind sheepish grins of hesitancy after years of practice. Only pure confidence, or pure anger, brought out a startlingly quality.

 

            _But,_

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed_

_For good._

And, even with all the fears wrapped around her throat, she still tried. She was willing to walk through moments of cracked voices, of sharp corrections, of exhausted perseverance. Her strength grew over the course of their time together, slowly but steadily.

 

            _It well made be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime._

 

The coasts are not next door neighbors.

 

            _So let me say, before we part,_

_So much of me_

_Is made from what I learned from you._

Gifts were subtly slipped, gratuity repeatedly spoken.

 

She never quite knew how to sing until they met. Singing always danced its way through her breath, and yet she never quite knew what it meant to sing properly.

 

            _You’ll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart._

Memories fill her veins and trickle down from her spine. The cold metal of a pitch pitch floods her with warmth, a simple and snarky remark brings tears of joy, a mere lyric kindly freezes her analytical thoughts.

 

            _And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend…._

She might not be alive today if it hadn’t been for that dear friend.

 

Breathing? Yes. Living? Undoubtedly.

           

But, _alive?_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

The overwhelming sass and comfort offered by snarky words was astounding. The tender hugs given at the drop of a hat were magical.

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood._

Beautiful challenges have grown out of this relationship. Wonderful standards were raised while emotional barriers were lowered. Relaxed camaraderie and a familial happiness began to fall into conversations.

 

            _Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?_

_But,_

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good._

            _And while you hear me now, I need to thank you_

_For the many things you’ve done once more._

Three-hour car rides, hours of support through harsh moments. Whispered “Sorry”s and a safety that filled any room of interaction. And these were only small fragments of the quirky love shared between the two.

 

            _You’ve shown the way and helped me open the door._

She was beginning to truly be at home on-stage. She was willing to go the distance and learn how to embrace what she wanted.

_And now I’m so much better than before._

And, even with this absence of clear support…

_Than before._

She knew she was strong enough to stand on her own.  

 

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

Sometimes, it got overwhelming.

 

_As it passes the sun_

_By a wind off the breeze._

Sometimes, she could hardly breathe.

 

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird_

_In the wood._

Sometimes, she wanted to run and scream and sob and stop.

 

            _Who can say,_

_If I’ve been changed for the better?_

Sometimes, all this supposed growth seemed pointless.

 

And yet…

 

            _I do believe I have been changed for the better._

 

_And,_

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed_

_For good._

_For Good._

 

           

 


End file.
